All Along
by Maureen Painted Green
Summary: What if Lorelai had realized Christopher wasn't the one for her way back in Season 2? Set in 2.22 I Can't Get Started. JavaJunkie.
1. Doughnuts and Doctors

**A/N: **Well, to start off, this story takes place in Episode 2.22 "I Can't Get Started". Basically, this is my take on what would have happened had Lorelai realized Christopher would never be able to get his act together and be there in the way she and Rory needed then.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned it, Christopher would have been killed off in a creative way back in the Pilot. (See my story "The Many Deaths of Christopher Hayden" for details).

**Other random thoughts:** This story has been a long-time coming. Thanks to all the people who have (unknowingly) provided inspiration for it, and to all the teachers who have (also unknowingly) allowed me to work on it instead of paying attention during their classes. I'm not one of the writers who sets review quotas that have to be filled before they post another chapter, but input and constructive criticism is always appreciated. Quotes from the actual episode are in italics, and they should (theoretically) be word-for-word. happy reading!

----------------------

"_Hey."_ Lorelai Gilmore said to the flannel clad man who had appeared behind the counter she

was currently standing in front of.

"_Hello."_ He replied, not looking at her.

"_Oh, good donut selection this morning, really. Good variety, good color, good goodness, good...well, so the choices are there. It all comes down to what I'm in the mood for. Sprinkled or chocolate or jelly or glazed, maple or kiki or apple or, uh, raised. Little donut rhyme there. Never mind. Can I have a chocolate and a sprinkled please?"_ She attempted.

"_Okay."_ He answered, monosyllabically as possible.

"_So, this is how it's gonna be with us now, huh?"_

"_No idea what you're talking about."_

"_You're pulling a Mr. Freeze on me."_

"_I'm not pulling a Mr. Freeze on you."_ He countered.

"_Please. I'm gonna need snow chains just to get out of here."_

"_I assume you want coffee with your donuts."_

"_I'm sorry, Luke. It was a bad night. I completely freaked out. I said some things...did you get my note? I wrote you a note." _She rambled.

"_Got your note."_

"_You got my note. Did you read my note?"_

"_Read your note."_

"_And?"_

"_It was very well-written"_

"_That's it?"_

"_I also enjoyed the Garfield stationary. That's one funny cat."_

"_I said I was sorry, Luke."_

"_Yes, you did."_

"_I said it like a million times."_

"_You said it four times, but I understand you're embellishing for dramatic effects."_

"_Stop." _She tried to hide the hurt in her voice. She knew he could hear it though.

"_Stop what?" _He wasn't making this easy.

"_Oh, stop this robot talk. If you're mad, just act like you're mad at me."_

"_I'm not mad at you."_ He sounded like he was talking to a toddler.

"_You're being really, really unfair. Rory was in the hospital."_

"_Lorelai, what is it exactly that you want me to do? I'm not mad, I'm not holding a grudge, I heard your apology, I feel I'm being polite, I listened to your donut bit, I got you your coffee. What would make you happy?"_

"_I want Luke back."_

"_He's standing right here."_ He was starting to seem a little mad now.

"_No, he's not."_ She walked out of the diner, trying to hide the tears that were forming in her blue eyes.

----------------------

Lorelai was greeted by her daughter's voice as she entered her house.

"You're home early." Rory remarked.

"You've got a doctor's appointment, remember? Getting that gorgeous cast off."

"I know. I figured I'd just drive myself."

"Are you actually suggesting that I would abandon my daughter to face the cruelty of a doctor's office alone?"

"Well, considering you pretended that you had an allergic reaction to ibuprofen so that you wouldn't have to come with me when I got shots, I'd say it's a justified suggestion."

"If I had gone in with you, my arm would still be purple from the squeezing!"

"I know, and I would have thought your self-defense mechanism would have kicked in again this time."

"Getting your cast off doesn't hurt. Plus, I've grown rather attached to Casty. I need some closure."

"Crazy."

"Happens to the best of us."

"So," said Rory, look on her face raising an instant alarm in Lorelai's mind, "I assume you and Luke made up."

"What...oh, yeah." Said Lorelai, not catching herself quite fast enough.

"Mom?" Rory knew her too well.

"No, we did." Lorelai attempted. "I went in, we talked, he gave me doughnuts and coffee, I went to work."

"That sounds more like 'We acknowledged each other's presence'."

"Listen, Luke and I are fine. Really. Hurry up, we're gonna be late for the doctor's."

"Your thinglet has officially been upgraded to a thing." Rory informed her mother, grabbing her purse on the way out the door.

----------------------

"I really hate doctor's offices. They're so bland and ugly. I mean would it kill you to paint once in a while? And look at that picture. If I was sick and dying, that would not be the last thing I wanted to see in my lifetime." Lorelai rambled. A moment later, she was interrupted by the doctor.

"_How you doing?"_ She asked Rory.

"_Dr. Sue, thank God."_ Answered Rory, looking pointedly at Lorelai, who made a face and a dirty gesture.

"_Okay. So Rory, let's get this thing off your arm, huh? What do you say?"_

"_Not a word."_ The moment was interrupted by a voice from the hallway.

"_This one here? Wait, which one? Hey, you in the white, come on, point a finger."_

"_Dad?"_ Rory wondered.

"_Christopher?"_ Lorelai opened the door.

"_Aha, there you are. Is it still on?"_ He entered the room.

"_What are you doing?"_ Questioned Lorelai.

"_Oh, great, I didn't miss it. Hey, doctor, I'm the dad."_ He ignored the question.

"_Hey, nice to meet you, Dad." _Dr. Sue commented.

"_I can't believe you're here."_ Lorelai continued.

"_Why? I told you last week I wanted to come down for the big unveiling."_

"_I know, but I didn't think you would drive all the way from Boston again. You were just here."_

"_You getting sick of me?"_

"_Frankly, yes."_ Lorelai answered, smiling. She hoped that this time, he'd really stick around. It was a good thing for Rory to know her father.


	2. Bellhops and Brigadoon

**A/N:** So, it turns out this story may be longer than I thought it would. I have a lot of ideas for it evil grin, so we'll just have to wait and see how they play out. I'm anticipating somewhere between 15 and 20 chapters, all told. Cheers!

**justawritier**, **bianca89**, and **Javamaniac** **- **Thanks for the reviews!

----------------------

"Rory! Get the door!" Lorelai's voice echoed down the stairs of the Crap Shack.

"No! You get it, I'm not ready yet."

"Come on. I fed you when you were young. I clothed you. I stayed up late into the night with you when you were sick. I birthed you, damnit! The least you can do to repay me is answer the door!"

"Well, I'm sorry that my existence has been such a trail for you, but there is no way I'm going out to answer the door looking like this. It could be Dean!"

"Well, could you just scream 'come in'?"

"Why don't you?"

"I'm upstairs, they can't hear me."

"Come in!" Rory yelled in the general direction of the door.

"Glad to know some things never change." Laughed Christopher as he entered the house.

"Oh good." Lorelai poked her head out over the stairs. "If anyone else rings the doorbell, you have to answer it."

"It's so nice to finally have a bellhop!" Rory grinned, sticking her head out her door in greeting.

----------------------

"_Wow. I hope the second act's as good as the first one."_ Christopher remarked.

"_Oh, well it's a wedding. Things are supposed to be horrible."_ Lorelai remarked, a bit too cynically. Her fight with Luke was still bugging her.

"_When Jackson came out holding that kilt- man, I felt for him."_ Chris offered, trying to get Lorelai out of her funk.

"_I know, so did I."_

"_Please, I saw what your face was doing."_ Her face arranged itself into the most innocent expression she could manage.

"_How dare you accuse my face of that! My face is calling Gloria Alred when we get home."_

"_How many references?"_ Christopher smirked.

"_None."_ Lorelai replied primly.

"_How many?"_

"_Twelve, including a few bars of 'I'll Go Home' with Bonnie Jean."_

"_Well, I'm begging you, take plenty of pictures of this wedding because I have a felling it's gonna be a classic."_ He was fishing for an invite now.

"_You know, if you're gonna be in town for the day, you should just come with us...see all the fireworks for yourself."_

"_Okay."_

"_Okay?"_ Lorelai asked incredulously.

"_Yeah."_ Christopher shrugged

"_Just like that, okay?"_

"_Well, if Sookie doesn't mind."_

"_What's going on with you?"_ Lorelai questioned.

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, mister 'suddenly I'm everywhere'. How come you can just agree to come to the wedding?"_

"_Because I can."_ He evaded the question.

"_Don't you have to check your appointment book?"_

"_It's on a Sunday."_

"_Don't you have to check with Sherry? Chris, what's up?"_

"_Nothing. Sherry's not in town." _

"_Oh.?" _She didn't believe him.

"_And even if she was, I still don't think she'd mind if I went."_

"_Because she's the coolest chick in the world?"_ Lorelai offered.

"_Because things aren't going too well for us lately."_

----------------------

"I invited your dad to the wedding." Lorelai burst into the Gilmore house, with Rory close behind.

"What? Why?"

"Well, he was telling me to take lots of pictures, and laughing at my Brigadoon references to Jackson's kilt, and other not-so-subtle ways of fishing for an invitation."

"But, can he do that? Can he just decide he's going away without asking Sherry?"

"Apparently so."

"That doesn't make sense. I mean, I know he's not the world's most reliable guy, but wouldn't he at least check with his _girlfriend_ before going to a wedding with the mother of his child?"

"He said things aren't really working out between them."

"Mom." Uh oh. That voice again.

"What, honey."

"Just...don't let him do anything he's going to regret."

"I won't, honey."

"Don't do anything you're going to regret either."

"What's that supposed to mean."

"Dad's not exactly the most selfless person in the world. If he's suddenly hanging out with us, there's a reason for it, probably one that he gains something from. I don't want you to get hurt when he bails again." She explained.

"Oh, Rory." Lorelai hugged her daughter.


	3. Fights and Friends

**A/N: **This is the last of the actual show dialogue. From here on out, it's all me.

**justawritier - **That episode was good ("I'm a Kayak, Hear Me Roar"). Thanks for reviewing... this story and my others.

**bianca89 - **Don't say Christopher has a Peter Pan complex...I like Peter Pan. I actually played Peter Pan in a school play once... Anyway. I agree that Christopher has major issues, and I really don't care about offending C/L fans (I'm sure you're all nice people...but I don't understand the way your minds work). Thanks for the review, and happy reading.

**Iam1kwlchick - **The show dialogue was necessary to set up the plot early on. I know there was a lot of it in the first few chapters, but after this one, all the words are my own.

**Jo O'Meara fan **and **LukelovesLorelai - **Thanks for the reviews!

**----------------------**

It was late, and Lorelai was working fast, in a last-ditch attempt to get home before midnight. She had already told Sookie to go home, and had been deserted by Michel (whom she had tried to dissuade from going home). She was losing the battle with the decorations in the lobby when a voice from behind startled her so much she almost dropped the decorations.

"_Well, look who's got Martha Stewart locked in a basement. Did you do all this?"_ Christopher asked.

"_Yeah, I did. How's it look?"_

"_It looks great." _He smiled.

"_Good. What are you doing up?"_

"_Couldn't sleep. I sweet-talked the maid into leaving me about ten thousand pillow mints and then I proceeded to eat them all."_

"_Serves you right. Oh God, I'm so exhausted."_

"_Need some help?"_ He sat down on the couch. She sat beside him.

"_No, I'm almost done. I got up and went back to work just now, didn't I?" _She made sure he had the story straight.

"_Yes, you did."_

"_Oh, good, 'cause this is not the time to loaf. I'm so happy for Sookie. I mean, it's like a real live love story, and I saw it all happen. I mean, I hired Jackson. I watched them meet. I watched them have several bizarrely intense arguments over mustard greens. I watched them fall in love. I got to see it all. It was a nice show. Hi."_ She finished, noticing for the first time how close they were.

"_Hi."_ He whispered, kissing her.

"_What was that?"_

"_I have no idea."_ He kissed her again.

"_Chris." _She warned.

"_One more time and maybe I'll have an explanation."_ He leaned in to kiss her again, and she pulled away.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't know. It's just...us, you know?"

"What do you mean, us?"

"I can't do this."

"What...why not? We're meant to be together, Lorelai, you know that."

"No, I don't. I don't think we ever were, really. Look at us, Chris. Whatever we might have had was over seventeen years ago when you bailed on me and Rory."

"I didn't bail on you!"

"I said I didn't want to marry you and you vanished. Call it what you want."

"Will you at least think about this?"

"I've had seventeen years to think about it, Christopher. I don't want you to screw up my life and then leave me crying again. I don't love you, Chris. I don't think I ever did, and I'm pretty sure I never will." She watched as his face turned redder and redder. Finally, he got up and walked out the door.

"Send my stuff to the address in your computer!" He shouted as he got into his car and left.

----------------------

"Sookie, what are you still doing here?" Lorelai asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"_Daffodils. Am I insane? You can't have daffodils on your wedding cake. What was I thinking?"_

"_Stop what you're doing right now."_

"_There's too much pink."_ Sookie rambled hysterically.

"_Sweetie, there's not too much pink."_

"_Pink is for girls. Jackson's not a girl. Jackson doesn't like pink. I have all this pink, it's like saying, 'Hey, screw you. You want a say in this? Well, grow some ovaries'." _She was approaching insanity now.

"_Hey, whoa, honey, hey! Put the pastry bag down."_ Lorelai grabbed the bag out of Sookie's hand and led her out of the kitchen to sit down.

"Whoa. What happened to you?" Sookie asked when she had finally calmed down.

"Nothing, sweetie."

"That's not a nothing face."

"What face, I'm not making a face."

"Well, as long as you're not gonna tell me what happened, I might as well go back in there and finish the cake..." Sookie said, knowing Lorelai would have no choice but to spill. Lorelai waited a long moment before finally speaking.

"Christopher."

"What did he do?" Sookie asked sympathetically.

"Hey, Sook...can we talk later. Right now, I just need some sleep. And so do you, missy. You have to look beautiful tomorrow."

"I am kinda tired." Sookie yawned.

"That's right honey, why don't you just go on upstairs and sleep." Lorelai said, watching as her friend sleepily ascended to a room, before beginning her trek home. She wasn't going to be getting much sleep tonight.

----------------------

"_Hi."_ Chris whispered. He leaned in and his lips brushed against hers.

"_What was that?"_

"_I have no idea."_ He kissed her again. This time, she didn't feel nauseous. She didn't want to pull away and slap him.

"_Chris." _She gushed

"_One more time and maybe I'll have an explanation."_ As he leaned in again, she noticed that something was off. Looking at his face, she realized it was his eyes that were throwing her. In reality, they were brown, but right now, his eyes were blue.


	4. Weddings and Weirdness

**A/N:** Thanks to all that reviewed my first three chapters. I was pleasantly surprised at the number of you that noticed the reference to Luke's blue eyes. There may be a short break in updates (I've been trying to do them every other day) because this weekend is our winter formal and I also have a ton of stuff due next week. So, if it's an extra day or two on the updating front, please don't kill me. And now to the reviews...

**justawritier** - Yeah...I noticed the bit about the blue hat being back...someone on the Gilmore Girls Forum that I 'm on said that since it's an old shot, it might just be a continuity issue, but I'm really hoping it's not.

**DiehardJavaJunkie14** - Always nice to know other people hate Chris the way I do.

**Jo O'Meara fan**, **Javamaniac**, and **bianca89** - Congratulations on your incredible skill at picking up foreshadowing. Luke's eyes are indeed blue.

----------------------

Sookie's wedding was a beautiful day. It was warm and sunny in the way that only a New England town can be in June. The ceremony was beautiful, even though Jackson wore the kilt. Richard and Emily showed up after all, and were actually quite polite. The cake was delicious, but for some reason, Lorelai was still in a mood. She hid it well when Sookie was around, not wanting to spoil the mood, but seeing her best friend so happy about marrying Jackson made her a little sad. Lorelai was not generally a jealous person. She made the best out of what she had. But at times, she really wished she had someone like that, who would love her and support her, no matter what crazy thing she did. That coupled with the fact that she and Luke still hadn't made up caused her to be a little out of it.

All in all, the wedding was beautiful, but it was over soon. Before they knew it, Sookie and Jackson had gone on and returned from their honeymoon, and things were slowly getting back to normal. Or at least as normal as things got when Lorelai and Luke weren't speaking.

----------------------

"Lorelai, what's going on?" Asked Sookie finally, fed up with Lorelai's mood. "You've been sulking around the inn all week. You're hardly eating. You're single-handedly draining my coffee supply. Spill."

"I'm sorry, Sookie. Things have just been weird lately."

"Weird how?" Sookie asked, in her usual way.

"I keep having this dream."

"What kind of dream."

"Well, it's always about Christopher. Mainly, him being around. Being the dad he never was. Sometimes, it's now. Sometimes it's in the past. He's just there, you know?" Sookie waited for the rest. "I mean, it's not like I'm wishing he was here, because I'm not. I burned that bridge a long time ago. I guess it's just that I'm wishing I had someone like that. Someone who'd always be there."

"Well, it seems like you've already got it figured out."

"There's just one part I really don't get." Lorelai thought. "Whenever I dream about him, his eyes are always blue."

"Maybe what your subconscious is telling you is that you already have that man. That guy that's everything you wished Chris could have been. That would explain the blue eyes. Because it would be like it was Chris...only not...does that make sense?"

"In a twisted sort of way."

"Maybe it's just coffee deprivation. Nothing mysterious about that."

"What are you talking about, you've had at least 4 cups a day."

"Sorry Sookie, but even your coffee isn't as good as Luke's." Said Lorelai. Sookie snapped her fingers, a triumphant grin forming on her face.

"Luke!"

"Yeah...Luke...coffee...what about him?"

"It's Luke!"

"Who's Luke?"

"In the dream. The guy. The blue eyes. It all makes sense!"

"Sookie. Help me out here. What are you trying to say?"

"Luke's been around. He's been there for you, no matter what. He tries to protect Rory. He's always fixing things for you. He's got blue eyes. It all fits. The version of Chris that you keep dreaming about...it's Luke."

----------------------

Rory sat on the couch, watching a TV show. Of course, the actual watching of the TV was made difficult by the fact that her mother kept pacing in front of the TV.

"Mom!" Rory said, exasperated. "Kinda trying to watch here."

"Sorry." Said Lorelai. She sat down next to Rory. Within a minute she was up pacing again.

"What's your deal?" Asked Rory.

"I don't know." Replied Lorelai, "It's just the inn and Chris and Luke and coffee..."

"You're not making any sense, mom." Lorelai continued to mumble to herself. Finally, Rory got up and turned off the TV. "Okay." She told her mother. "You are obviously over-tired. You've been stressing out about Sookie's wedding and the inn and your fight with Luke, so you are just going to go upstairs, get your comfy pajamas on, and go to bed right now. You hear me, young lady?"

"Yes, ma'am." Lorelai replied, pacing upstairs. Changing into her pajamas and sliding under the covers, she let herself drift off.

----------------------

She dreamed of Christopher again. He was fixing her oven. He banged his head on the top of it and let out a funny sound. She laughed at it and he responded in an irritated voice. Lorelai was so used to hearing that voice that it took her a minute to realize it didn't belong to Chris. As the man in the oven stood up and turned around, she realized who it was.

Luke Danes stood in her kitchen, smiling down at her as he adjusted his baseball cap. Suddenly, his face dissolved into a movie screen. Lorelai stared at the screen, transfixed, as she watched a series of events unfold. She watched on the screen, as Luke fixed things around her house. She saw him building the chuppah. Feeding Rory mashed potatoes when she was sick. She saw him laughing, grumbling, and guiding, as he helped her out in every way he could.

And then the picture changed again. This time, she was in it too. She saw herself kissing Luke. And as she turned away from the screen, she noticed that Luke was sitting beside her, watching the same thing. He was right there, she realized, the way he always had been.

----------------------

"Rory? Rory, wake up." Lorelai whispered to her daughter.

"What time is it?" Groaned Rory.

"1:04." Lorelai replied sheepishly.

"What's going on, mom?" Rory asked, worried.

"I had a dream."

"You and Martin Luther King." Lorelai made a face. "Okay. I'm listening."

"Well. It started with Chris in the kitchen fixing the stove, only it wasn't Christopher."

"Who was it?"

"Luke."

"Okay, so you thought it was dad, but it turned out to be Luke?"

"Yeah. So, Luke stood up, and suddenly I was in the Black, White, and Read movie theater." Lorelai continued. "There was this movie screen, but the movie was like some bizarre collage of all the stuff Luke's done for us over the years."

"Luke has done a lot for us."

"I know."

"There's more, isn't there."

"I kept watching the movie, and at the very end, there was a shot of Luke and I."

"Yeah..." Prompted Rory.

"We were kissing." Managed Lorelai.

"If this goes any farther, you're going to have to take it to Sookie for analysis..."

"Quiet. So, then, I look over, and there's Luke, sitting right beside me watching the movie."

"And then?"

"I woke up."

"So basically, you saw Luke fixing things, then you saw a movie about all the nice things he does, then you kissed him in the movie, then you found out he was right next to you the whole time?"

"Yeah."

"I really don't understand why you need me to analyze this. It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

"You're in love with Luke, mom."

"No, I'm not."

"You dreamed about him being the guy Chris never was. You obviously remember all the sweet things he's done for you over the years. You're always a lot more uncomfortable telling me the parts of these dreams where you kiss him than you would be if you didn't love him. Even the part where you noticed him sitting beside you makes sense."

"It does?"

"He's always been there for you, mom. Right beside you, just like in your dream."


	5. Reasons and Realizations

**A/N:** This is the last chapter I have pre-written! Oh no! Fake panic Hopefully, the nest chapter will be up Wednesday, as planned. If not, my apologies. Review replies...

**Jo O'Meara fan** - The dream in that chapter was definitely a take off of the Season 3 dreams Luke and Lorelai have about each other. I always loved how they started and ended that season with Luke and Lorelai together in the subconscious world.

**ggpassion**_ - _I think that a lot of the time, at least in the early seasons, the picture of "What Christopher Could Be" that Lorelai sees in her head is really Luke. It just made sense to me to work it in somehow.

**xogilmoregirlsox10**_ - _This chapter has actually been sitting on my computer for about a week now, so it was already written. Thanks for your input, though!

**Javamaniac**_ - _That basically made my day.

**justawritier**_ - _Thanks for reviewing!

_----------------------_

"_Oh please, if my husband and I looked anything like the two of you, we'd never get dressed"_ Mary the realtor said in Lorelai's head.

"_You're idiots, the both of you."_ Emily scolded her.

"_It may be crazy. It may be irrational. But it's there." _Sookie confirmed.

Lorelai remembered everyone who had told her she and Luke were perfect for each other. She remembered the feeling she always got when she found out about something nice he had done for her or Rory. She thought about her mysterious power over him, and the way he always argued with her about her coffee intake. _Because he cared._ Said the obnoxious voice in her head. And she knew it was true. He did care. He cared enough to try to make her eat healthy food. He cared enough to fight Dean outside the diner when he broke up with Rory. He cared enough to bring ice to parties, to drive her to the hospital. He cared enough to build her a chuppah, even when she was marrying someone else. He cared more about her than anyone ever had, and for some reason, that scared her.

----------------------

It was about eleven in the morning when Rory finally woke up. It took her a moment to notice the figure sitting on her chair.

"Mom?" She asked. "What are you doing? Have you been there all night?"

"Not _all _night. I didn't come down here 'till 1:04, remember?"

"Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes."

"Liar."

"I had things to think about."

"So you admit that I'm right. That Babette's right. That Sookie's right. That the whole town is right."

"I'm open to the idea." Lorelai looked down at her hands and fidgeted nervously with a nail. "Rory." She said, at last, "What if he doesn't love me back?"

"Oh, mom." Said Rory, pulling Lorelai into an awkward hug. "The Luke I know has been hopelessly in love with you all along."

"You think?" Asked Lorelai.

"I think."

----------------------

"You were right." Confessed Lorelai.

"Of course I was." Sookie replied. "About what."

"Luke. Me. Everything." Sookie nodded, Lorelai's last comment still not registering.

"Wait..." She squealed. "Oh my God! Really!?"

"Really." Lorelai replied.

"Oh this is so great! I'm just so damn _happy_ for you. You two have been dancing around each other for years and now...I'm so happy!!"

"Calm down, Sookie. I still have to tell him. And things aren't that great between us right now."

"You'll make up. You guys always do."

"I really hope so."

----------------------

Lorelai tried to concentrate on work, but Luke kept distracting her. She couldn't stand fighting with him under normal circumstances, but with her recent revelation, it was nearly impossible to think about anything else. She was sitting in her office, trying not to think about Luke, but failing miserably, when Sookie came in.

"Lorelai, get out of here."

"What?" Asked a confused Lorelai.

"You're useless when you're fighting with Luke. You're obviously not going to get anything done just sitting here, so go. Talk to him. Tell him what you told me. And then tomorrow, tell me all the gory details."

"Sookie, I-."

"Go!" Sookie handed her coat and dragged her out of the inn. "Don't come back until tomorrow."

----------------------

Luke looked up from the order he was filling out when he heard the bells ring. In walked the person he'd been secretly waiting for, a certain Lorelai Gilmore.

"Sookie threw me out of the inn." She said, by way of greeting. "She says I'm useless when you and I are fighting." Luke said nothing. Lorelai tried again. "She's right, Luke. I am useless when we're fighting. I just sit there and wonder why we let it get so far. And then I wonder how to make us stop fighting. And then I realize that any ideas I may have come up with to make us stop fighting are ridiculous. And then I remember why I'm mad at you and I go yell at Michel, and I..."

"Lorelai." He said, heading off the ramble before it could really begin. "What do you want?"

"I want us to stop fighting. I want to be able to come in here without worrying that you're going to start throwing things at me. I want things to go back to the way they were. I want to be able to depend on you when I need to."

"I meant, what do you want to eat?" He said, a bit more grumpy than usual.

"I want this to stop. I need this to stop." She pleaded.

"You don't always get what you want." He replied. He watched, as she grabbed her purse and fled, tears streaming down her face.

"Damnit!" He pounded the counter in frustration. Closing the diner, he went upstairs without even bothering to clean up."

----------------------

Luke didn't often have dreams. Most of the time he did, they were the crazy kind that doesn't make any sense. That's why it was so unusual for him to be dreaming about something that he actually knew. Or someone, more like.

He looked up from the order sheet as the bells jingled, and smiled when he saw who was entering the diner.

"Sookie threw me out of the inn." Said Lorelai. "She says I'm useless when you and I are fighting."

"Are you?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"Pretty much, yeah." He poured her a cup of coffee and grabbed a doughnut out of the case. Placing it in front of her, he looked down at her sad face.

"I'm sorry." He told her, leaning slightly on the counter. She looked up at him and nodded. "I was a jerk. I over-reacted. There was so much going on. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I yelled at you and told you to go to hell. It wasn't your fault. I was just so upset that Rory was hurt and that Jess had been with her when she got hurt that I took it out on you. I know it wasn't his fault. Or your fault."

"Are we good?"

"We're good." She smiled. He held out his arms to her, and she stepped into them. As he held onto her, he felt her shoulders shaking, heard her crying just a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked, pulling back so he could see her face.

"Nothing, Luke. It's just...you're you...and I'm me...and this isn't making any sense but I missed this. And I need this."

"This...what?"

"This place. This coffee. You." She said, looking into his eyes.

"Me?"

"I should have said this a long time ago, but I didn't realize it until recently. I hope this doesn't mess things up, but I have to say it. Luke...I love you."

----------------------

_Holy crap._ Luke thought as he was jolted awake by the strange prophetic nature of the dream. Staring at his calloused hands, he tried to make some sense out of what had just happened in his head. Lorelai had said she was in love with him. Sure, it had only been a dream, but hearing an "I love you" from Lorelai Gilmore at any time requires some thought. This dream was so unusual for him. Most of his dreams really didn't make sense, but this one did. It was almost ironic. Reaching for his favorite blue flannel shirt, he stumbled upon the thought that had been in the back of his mind for a long time. He didn't know if Lorelai loved him, but he sure as hell loved her. Pulling on some jeans, he grabbed his baseball cap and ran out of the apartment.


	6. Crying and Coffee

**A/N:** Okay...so only ONE DAY between updates this time (OH YEAH!). For some reason, updating this story gives me warm fuzzies. For all of you that think there is a LOT of dreaming going on, you'll be happy to know that very soon we will be switching from dreams to reality.

**Abbey06** - Luke was, in fact dreaming. I can say that without ruining anything.

**JavaJunkieLL4Ever** - You made a very good point. Emily did say the "You're idiots, the both of you." I had intended to make a note of that at the beginning of the chapter, but I forgot. For the purposes of this fic, it was said to Lorelai. (Namely because there are too few quotes I can use that come before "I Can't Get Started", where this fic starts.

**Javamaniac** - I'm thinking this review must have been the caffeinated one, and the other one was the caffeine withdrawl.

**Jo O'Meara fan**, **hope-everlasting**, **justawritier** - Thanks for the love!

----------------------

"What happened to you?" Rory stared at her mother in horror. Lorelai was lying on the couch crying her eyes out. She looked at Rory and just shook her head, sobbing. Rory grabbed the cup of coffee on the coffee table and offered it to Lorelai. It was going to be a long night.

She sat down beside her mother, holding Lorelai's hand and just letting her cry. Finally, Lorelai spoke.

"He hates me."

"What?!" Rory didn't believe that for a second.

"I went in there and just tried to be friends again, and he yelled at me and told me I don't always get what I want, and he never wants to see me again, and-."

"Calm down, mom" Rory interjected. "He's still mad. You guys must have had a pretty big fight, but I know he could never hate you."

"Rory, honey, I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Okay." Lorelai's body still shook from her crying, but slowly she drifted off to sleep.

----------------------

When Luke got to the Gilmore house, it was dark except for the light in the living room. He looked in the window before knocking, and saw Lorelai sleeping on the couch, he face still wet from crying. Rory sleepily covered her mom with a blanket before going to her own room. Seeing Lorelai on that couch nearly broke Luke's heart. It pained him so much to think that he had hurt her. Gathering his strength, he turned the knob and opened the door.

Lorelai didn't notice the man in her house until he stood right in front of the couch. She woke with a start and saw him looking down at her. He knelt to look her in the eye.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, trying not to cry. She sat up on the couch. "I shouldn't have acted that way. I should have stopped being such a jerk. I shouldn't have let that fight get so far. I shouldn't have been too proud to give in. I-."

"Luke." She stopped him, standing and reaching out her arms. He pulled her into his, holding her like the world was ending. He stroked her hair as she cried into his chest. Finally, they broke apart.

"Let's talk tomorrow." He said gently, looking at her tired face. She nodded and hugged him one last time before he left through the door.

----------------------

"I feel so _good!_" Lorelai remarked to Rory the next morning. "I haven't slept that well since..."

"Before your fight with Luke?" Rory smiled.

"Quiet, you." Lorelai grinned at her daughter.

"I'm glad you guys finally worked out. I mean, we all knew you would, but usually it doesn't take that long."

"What, you've counted?"

"I'm just saying, usually you don't go four months without Luke's, primarily because you need his coffee to survive, but also because you miss him when you guys fight."

"Thank you for your psychoanalysis. How much do I owe you for this session?"

"Mom!"

"What, you just Dr. Phil'd me!"

"I did not Dr. Phil you. I was just sharing my opinion."

"Thank you for sharing." There was a pause.

"So, new subject?" Rory inquired.

"New subject...oooh! I just remembered! It's Danish Day! Hurry up and get that jacket on, missy, 'cause we are going to Luke's!"

"Hear, hear!" Rory cheered.

----------------------

Lorelai grabbed her coat and was headed off to Luke's with Rory, when the phone rang. She stared at it for a minute, debating. She was in such a good mood about finally making up with Luke that she answered it. Her mood evaporated instantly.

"Good morning, Lorelai." Emily's voice greeted her through the receiver. "I just wanted to make sure that you and Rory were coming for dinner tonight."

"Well, it's Friday, so barring an earthquake, hurricane, or other uncontrollable act of God, we'll be there."

"You know, your father's out of town."

"I know, mom."

"Well, don't sound so impatient to hang up. You can spend a few minutes talking to the woman who gave you life, Lorelai."

"See, the very definition of 'moment' is that it takes no time-."

"Goodbye, Lorelai. I'll see you tonight."

"Can't wait." Lorelai slammed down the phone. "Never again." She commented to Rory. "That phone's getting disconnected tomorrow, and we are getting new cell phones. And then going into the witness protection program because that's the only way we can keep her from finding out the new numbers."

"Luke's gonna know you've already had four cups of coffee."

"Nu uh. I am the master of deception."

"You've had at least 10 disgustingly long run-on sentences already and he knows you don't ramble when un-caffeinated."

"If you're not going to be nice, you don't have to come..." Lorelai threatened.

"You know, your eyes look absolutely gorgeous today." Rory would not do anything to jeopardize her caffeine supply.

"That's more like it."

----------------------

"Hey, Lukey...we're BACK!! Ooh! Look, Rory, the best table is open. I love this table! I can see the square and the gazebo and...oh hey! What's that kid's name again? Hey! Kid! Come here..."

"How many cups?" Luke glared.

"None." Lorelai tried to do the Bambi face.

"Right."

"I've been holding out for your coffee, mister!"

"That was definitely not an un-caffeinated sentence." Rory walked in.

"Of course it was...Luke...come back here, you!" Luke moved to another table. Lorelai leaned sideways trying to catch his eye and make him come back. She gave up and turned to Rory. "He didn't believe me."

"What'd I tell you?" Rory looked up and realized her mom wasn't there. Lorelai was busy sneaking up behind Luke. It took him a moment to notice she had snagged the coffee pot from his hand, and by the time he turned around, she had already filled her cup.

"Lorelai!"

"Ha! Mission accomplished!" She took a sip. "Oooh. I've missed you." She cooed to her coffee.


	7. Dinners and Drama

**A/N: **I know it's really short, but I needed to split this up in order to update within a reasonable amount of time. The next chapter is going to require better writing than I think I am capable of tonight, so I'm gonna wait and do it really well. I'm anticipating one to two more chapters. I promise the L/L will be VERY soon. I'm not holding out to extend the story so much as to make sure it has all the parts I think it needs.

**Javamaniac** - Although I loved the way ASP made Luke and Lorelai more than just the world's greatest 'It' couple by holding out for so long, I'm not waiting to do the L/L to keep you guys in suspense. It's just part of the crazy map for this story I have in my head.

**justawritier** - Yes, the Dr. Phil comment seems to be very popular. I've gotten several responses to it.

**xogilmoregirlsox10** - I don't think you've reviewed before, but if you have, good reviews are always appreciated!

**hope-everlasting** - The caffeinated/uncaffeinated thing just came to me in a rare cosmic burst while I was writing that chapter. I think it's a sign from the Gilmore God.

**bianca89** and **Jo O'Meara fan** - Thanks for the reviews!

----------------------

Friday night dinners at the Gilmore house were never fun, but this one was insane. Lorelai and Emily hadn't been on the best of terms since Lorelai had given up on Christopher for good. Rory, as always was acting as peacemaker.

"Loretta Hanson's daughter got married last week." Emily remarked a little aggressively.

"Alert the media." Lorelai responded, picking at the mass on her plate with a wary eye.

"There's no need to be so nasty about it, Lorelai."

"I've never even met Loretta Hanson, mom, let alone her daughter. I don't understand why it's so important that I learn of her wedding."

"She's a part of my life, Lorelai. It's considered good manners to at least pretend you're interested in my life."

"Yeah, your life. The life of some random person I've never met is not included in that."

"Well, at least Loretta Hanson's daughter can make a commitment."

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. Christopher was there, ready to make things right this time, and you ran away from him, the way you always do. You ran from that Max man when you were engaged to him."

"That's none of your business."

"It is my business. You have Rory to think of, Lorelai. You're being selfish. Rory could have a chance to know her father and finally have a real family, and you threw that all away." Lorelai got up and left the table. She was halfway through the foyer before when the door opened.

"Christopher?!"

"Lorelai...I made a mistake. I know I shouldn't have yelled or gotten mad. I should have given you time to think, but I promise I won't walk away this time. Give me a chance, Lor." She looked at him the way she would a cup of decaf.

"Get out." Her voice shook with anger. "You had your chance. You left me. You left your own daughter."

"Lorelai, I..." Rory appeared behind Lorelai with their coats.

"Let's go home, mom." She suggested. Lorelai nodded, taking her coat. Rory grabbed her hand, and they walked out the door.

"Rory..." Christopher called. Rory didn't even turn around. She squeezed her mother's hand a little tighter.

"I'll drive." She offered.

----------------------

Both Gilmore girls were silent for the entire car ride. Rory was the first to speak, as they let themselves in to the comfort of their home.

"Grandma was wrong, mom. All those things she said about you throwing away a chance for me to have a real family." Lorelai nodded to her daughter. "I do have a real family, mom. I have you and I have this town, and I have Luke. This is more of a family than he could ever be."

"Thank you, babe."

"You're welcome." Rory smiled. "Mom?"

"Sorry, babe." Lorelai replied, looking distant. "I need to go do something."

"Okay." Rory understood.

----------------------

The sign was flipped to 'closed' when Lorelai finally got to Luke's. Not that the sign had ever stopped her. Plopping herself down on a stool, she watched Luke wipe the end of the counter before he grabbed her favorite coffee mug and poured her a cup.

"Hey." He said softly, reading her mood.

"Hey." She replied.

----------------------

**A/N continued** - I know, short. Put down your weapons, I promise the next chapter will be long and very fulfilling. It just happens to be very late here, and I'm to tired to write good stuff right now. Plus, I just watched "The Way We Were" which always reminds me of "Say Something" and puts me in a very weird mood. I've rambled long enough.


	8. Craziness and Confessions

**A/N:** Well, guys, it's been fun. With this chapter, I conclude "All Along". I think I managed to catch the Luke and Lorelai you've been waiting for. If you're in need of some more JavaJunkieness, check out some of my other stories. A heartfelt appreciation to all those who have reviewed this story at some stage of its creation. Thanks for making this story so much fun to write.

----------------------

_The sign was flipped to 'closed' when Lorelai finally got to Luke's. Not that the sign had ever stopped her. Plopping herself down on a stool, she watched Luke wipe the end of the counter before he grabbed her favorite coffee mug and poured her a cup._

"_Hey." He said softly, reading her mood._

"_Hey." She replied._

----------------------

Lorelai took a sip of her coffee, letting the amazing touch wash over her and bring her back to her senses before she spoke again.

"Luke?" She asked softly. He looked up. "Can we talk?"

"Sure." He said, finishing up his counter-wiping.

"I mean can you put your counter-wiping duties on pause for a moment?" He set down the rag he was using to wipe.

"I'm all yours." Normally, that would have gotten a 'Dirty!'. Tonight, that didn't seem important.

"Do you remember when Rory had that Romeo & Juliet performance at her school?" He nodded. "And how we came here after we got back and I had that little chat with you about how you were one of the few people that were constant in my life, and that I could count on?"

"Yes, Lorelai." He had no idea where she was going with this.

"I don't think I even realized then what you've done for me Luke. I guess I just wanted to say thank you." This earned her one of those rare smiles.

"That's all? I was worried something was wrong."

"Yep." She smiled. "That's all." She grabbed her purse and turned to go. She was almost out the door, when something made her turn around. "No." She whispered to the floor. "That's not all." Luke looked up and met her eyes.

"I don't know how to tell you this, or even if I should tell you this, but I don't want to keep it a secret anymore. I like you, Luke. Hell, if I'm gonna be honest and really get it out, I _love _you. I have this crazy thing for you, and it took me forever to realize it, but it's been there all along. I don't know how or why or even when, but somehow I know. You're the guy. You're the one who's always been there helping me out, helping Rory out. You keep me in coffee, you fix things when they break. I know I'm crazy and you're probably wanting to push me out a window right now, but I just had to tell you." She finished, a little lamely.

"You're crazy." He told her. She turned away, tears forming in her eyes, when she felt him grab her hand. "You're crazy." He began again, "But that's why I love you." He let go of her hand and wrapped his around her waist, pulling her into the sweetest kiss she'd ever had.

"Thank you." She whispered, her eyes shining with happiness.

"For what?" He asked huskily.

"For being there...for understanding...for loving me even though I'm crazy." This time, she kissed him, holding his face in her small hands as he held her. As he pulled away, she caught a glimmer in his eyes. After all this time, Sookie had been right. There was a crazy, irrational look in those blue eyes, and it made her heart soar to know that the crazy, irrational look was there just for her. Later on, they'd go over the hows and whats, but for now the only thing they needed was each other.

----------------------

Insert Happily Ever After here


End file.
